theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
India
India is a sovereign state in Asia. It is the second most populous country on Earth, and is a member of the British Commonwealth. It is a democratic country that, despite egalitarian policies, is known for its strict, traditional caste system. It is considered a Recovering country: the effects of the Awakening Incident on its high, dense population resulted in a significantly more devastating amount of damage to its infrastructure and cities than most other countries, which is still being cleaned up and repaired to this day. It is a member of the United Nations and a signatory of the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty. It is one of the most active hotspots for the AECIF. History India has made repeated attempts to break away from the British Empire, and during during the late 1950s and early 1950s, this movement had its greatest momentum, but its bid for independence was ultimately unsuccessful. However the 1948 London Declaration gave it, and other sovereign states in the Commonwealth, the right to be autonomous. Despite initial desires to be completely independent, India remained within the newly reformed British Commonwealth due to collective benefits unavailable with complete independence. India lost approximately 29% of its population during the Awakening Incident due to many Awakenings occurring in its notoriously heavily and densely populated areas, compounding the devastation that occurred. The nation also suffered severe difficulties mobilizing its armed forces and relief efforts due to the nature of the crisis. Most of the southern half of the Indian subcontinent was abandoned after the Indian military came to the realization that they only had the resources to hold a limited portion of the country. An arbitrary line was drawn through the subcontinent, and its southern half was abandoned as survivors and remaining military assets relocated northward to concentrate efforts on saving the rest of the country. The southern half of the subcontinent is now known as the Southern Indian Forsaken Zone. The tactic succeeded, saving the country at a great cost. In the 1990s, large, heavily defended Fortress Cities were constructed or created out of existing cities along the newly re-drawn border, acting as the first line of defense against the ever-threatening surges of parahuman activity, with the Indian government making plans to use them as a staging area for future attempts to make incursions into the Forsaken Zone. In 2006, an incident known as the Battle of Bhopal resulted in the fortress city of Bhopal being destroyed by a metahuman who created seismic events and triggered volcanic activity that destroyed the city and killed thousands before the AECIF intervened. The loss of a fortress city was a heavy blow to national morale, as many Indians yearn for the day where their country will regain the strength it needs to push back into the Forsaken Zone to go back for those they had left behind, and reclaim and reunite the southern provinces. India has regular disputes with both Pakistan and China regarding their northern border and territories, a political situation that has strained Chinese diplomacy with the Soviet Union, which has supported India's claims consistently since its initial movements for independence. The perceived ineffectiveness of the AECIF over the years (especially regarding Bhopal), and constant disagreements with its parent Commonwealth over political policy (such as recognizing the sovereignty of Tibet) have once again repeatedly stirred movements and consideration to leave the Commonwealth entirely. In addition, its relations with both the United States and Soviet Union are friendly; the two world powers rivaling the Commonwealth itself. India is expected to transition from Recovering to Recovered by 2051 according to United Nations projections. Locations and Features * New Delhi (capital) * Bhopal Ruins Category:Countries